


'Lardo' is now a memory to her

by RedJumper



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: She misses it so bad.
Kudos: 19





	'Lardo' is now a memory to her

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters.   
> Originally wrote for Lardo week 2019 - 17/7/19 - day 4: memories.   
> She didn't live in Boston with Huas 2.0 after graduation.

Larissa Duan thinks everyone misses college at some point. The thing is she thinks she shouldn't miss it as much as she does when she still talks to some of her old friends weekly. She thinks that after five years - in a new apartment, with new friends, in New York - that she shouldn't still smile at the smell of apple pie or the sound of the 30 rock theme tune.

Larissa Duan misses a bunch of things about Samwell. She misses; the sound of thrumps of tennis balls in mornings, the strong smell of weed - that at the time she swore she would never be able to get off her clothes, the random array of biology facts she would hear mumbled through the walls. The thing she misses the most however, is that no one calls her Lardo anymore. Well, Shitty does but they only ever mange to get on the phone together about once ever two months. Justin and Adam fell out of the habit of their nicknames after Justin joined med school and Adam got a 9-5 job since they had to act professional. Bitty still kept his but stopped calling her Lardo after about a year or two out of school. She doesn't really know why because it's not like she hated being called it. She loved it.

She thinks the name Lardo gave her a belonging to the team. The names gave them all a link to each other. And now the links are broken, she longs for them to come back.

Larissa Duan knows she misses college more than she should. She knows shouldn't miss this much especially because she is happy right now, she is. She knows she wants to have that familiar feeling of belonging again and she knows have to get it.


End file.
